


Dominate and Surrender

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas?" Then he saw Cas, who looked like he had just run a marathon. His tie was loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his hair a complete mess. "Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, rushing forwards.<br/>"I had a bad day at work, and now I need you to dominate me," he said calmly. Dean tried to gather his words but they wouldn't quite come out. "If you're not in the mood, fine, I totally understand, but if you are in the mood, I need to be under your control and I really fucking need your dick," he breathed out and Dean's breath caught in the back of his throat because <i>fuck</i>, Cas couldn't possibly get any sexier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Another new installment makes its way into the Destiel and BDSM series, would you look at that! So anyways, if you've stuck with the series and read all of the fics then thank you, if you haven't, thank you anyways for reading this one :)

Castiel lay on the couch, book in his hands as Dean stood in the faraway corner of the room, watching him. He had something that he wanted to ask Cas after their last scene, the one that was just about the hottest thing Dean had seen in a while. He imagined approaching Cas with grace, sitting eloquently next to him and beginning to discuss what was on his mind. Instead, as he came forward all that came out of his mouth was, "Would you let me dominate you again?" Castiel's eyes peeked at him from over the book before he put it aside.

"I'm sensing you would like to discuss our last scene?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded shyly and Cas patted the couch, coaxing Dean to sit next to him. "Alright, tell me what's on your mind. Tell me what you thought of it," Castiel said. 

Often times they would discuss a scene afterwards, tell each other what they did and didn't like about it or what they had learned. Recently, however, they had both been extremely busy and barely had time to get in a, 'Hey babe, how are you?'

Dean looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "Well, I liked it, obviously I liked it a lot and I maybe wanna do it again. But the thing is Cas, I don't wanna hurt you and I don't wanna mess up," he admitted quietly. Castiel chuckled and Dean looked up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, do you you know how many times I've messed up? Remember when the cock ring broke and you accidentally came all over my face? And the time that I accidentally tickled you and then neither of us could stop laughing so we ended up having to stop? Or the time I tried to seductively crawl on top of you but my footing slipped so I fell off the bed? Oh my God and that time you sneezed all over me right when I was about to come and then I got so disgusted that I averted my own orgasm?" 

At this point Dean was laughing too because yes, he did remember all those times and a thousand more where Cas was dominating him and Cas had messed up. And they almost always ended in hilarity. "Dean, what I'm trying to say is yeah, mess ups happen. And from my perspective, you did a hell of a good job for that being your first time as a dom. I liked it too, I loved it. You didn't push any of my limits and you paced yourself. And yeah, I did give you slight directions but still you were amazing and I would easily want to do that again," Castiel told him kindly. Dean smiled softly up at him.

"What about the fact that I'm new at this though?" Dean asked. 

"Well, first of all we have colors, we check in, and we use safewords, so if you're pushing any of my limits I'll let you know. And also, I can guide you through this Dean, don't feel the need to be an amazing, knowledgeable expert at this, but know that I'm here and if you want to ask me anything I'll gladly answer," Castiel remarked. The tension inside of Dean eased a bit at Castiel's words. Castiel was always good at comforting him and Dean felt as though he could sigh with relief. "Is there anything else you wanna discuss?" Castiel inquired. Dean shook his head.

"Thank you Cas, for, you know, reassuring me," Dean said, leaning in to give him a kiss. Castiel smiled warmly back, brushing his hand over Dean's hair.

"It's no problem, Dean."

\---

A few nights later Dean stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes as he heard the door open then shut hard, harder than usual. He put down the plate he was about to set into the dishwasher and walked around to the doorway. "Cas?" Then he saw Cas, who looked like he had just run a marathon. His tie was loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his hair a complete mess. "Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, rushing forwards.

"I had a bad day at work, and now I need you to dominate me," he said calmly. Dean tried to gather his words but they wouldn't quite come out. "If you're not in the mood, fine, I totally understand, but if you are in the mood, I need to be under your control and I really fucking need your dick," he breathed out and Dean's breath caught in the back of his throat because _fuck_ , Cas couldn't possibly get any sexier than this.

"What's your safeword?" Dean asked quickly, wanting to initiate a scene as quick as possible.

"Butterfly," Castiel responded just as fast.

"Mine is caterpillar and I'm checking in for your color, red, yellow, or green. Remember, two fingers up is the physical safeword," Dean told him. "Do you have any questions, anything you wanna say before we start?" 

"Make me vulnerable. I don't care how you do it but I need to feel vulnerable right now, I need to be yours," Castiel demanded and Dean could already feel his dick hardening beneath his jeans.

"Okay, alright, I'll make note of that. Now follow me upstairs," Dean commanded and Castiel followed only inches behind him.

Once they got in the bedroom Dean couldn't stand it, he had to get his mouth on Castiel's, he had to touch him. He grabbed him by the waist, bringing him forward so that their bodies collided, their mouths hot and needy, tongues sweeping roughly through the other's mouth.

It was as if Dean had flipped a switch, as if Cas wasn't commanding, intimidating Cas, he was pliant, soft Cas who let Dean shape his body, move his hips, shift his waist, align them together so that it was all fabric rustling and soft moans as Castiel submitted to Dean, fully and completely.

Dean yanked off the trench coat and the suit jacket, his fingers furiously working the buttons on Castiel's shirt, untucking it and pushing it off of him. Then he fumbled with the belt buckle, zipper, and button of his pants, pulling both his boxers and pants down in one smooth motion. Castiel awkwardly kicked off his shoes and socks so that now Dean could step back and see Cas, all of him, all the little details that made him up.

Dean hated to pull away but he did, ordering Cas to get on the bed as Dean grabbed a few things, placing them on the bed. First there were the handcuffs which he clicked around Castiel's wrists, connecting them to the bed frame above Castiel's head as he did so, so that Cas was sitting up. "What's your color?" Dean asked as Castiel caught sight of the leg restraints.

"Green," he replied surely as Dean positioned his legs so they were spread, his knees slightly bent. 

Once Cas was fully restrained he felt the pure rush of adrenaline pump through him, his heart beating faster as the feeling off being so vulnerable, of being at Dean's mercy. He hadn't had his legs restrained in a long time and damn did it feel good.

Dean pulled back to get a good look at Cas who's dick was perked up almost all the way. "Fuck, Cas, I bet you're getting hard from just being tied down," Dean commented and Castiel nodded vigorously. Dean let out a soft moan, pressing a hand to his own denim clad cock thinking, _Christ why didn't he do this to Cas sooner_. 

Dean sat a few feet away from Cas, who watched him with rapture as Dean ever so slowly took of his shirt, letting the seconds inch by as tan skin was revealed gradually. He watched Cas, whose eyes roamed his body hungrily, as Dean brought his hands down to the edges of his jeans, pulling down the zipper after unbuttoning the button. He shimmied out out of his jeans, tossing them aside as he sat, staring at Cas, wearing just his boxers.

Castiel was giving Dean that pleading, puppy dog look that had Dean grinning. "You want me to take these off?" Dean asked innocently with raised eyebrows. It took all of Castiel's will power not to roll his eyes and shoot out a snarky comeback. Instead he just nodded furiously. "Why?" Dean continued. 

"I want your cock," Castiel whimpered. Dean smirked, slipping a few fingers past the waistband of his boxers.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, his fingers pulling the elastic down just centimeters further. Castiel nodded once again, his eyes unmoving from the bulge in Dean's boxers. "Do you want it badly enough to let me come on you, to let me mark you so you know that you're mine?" Dean asked, inching forwards as his boxers slid down, almost to his dick.

At this point Cas was pulsating with want. Of course he'd let Dean come on him, fuck, that was something he didn't think Dean would actually do, not yet at least. He told Dean he wanted to be his, that he wanted to be vulnerable and Castiel decided that he was doing an extremely good job so far. "Yes, yes Sir, I would, I do," Cas replied, tripping over his words. Dean gave him one last smirk before pushing his boxers down all the way and throwing them to the floor. Castiel reveled in the sight of Dean's dick, hard and dripping precome, bobbing against his stomach. 

Castiel watched as Dean took a hand, wrapping it around himself and stroking once, a beautiful moan escaping his lips. Castiel was practically salivating as he watched Dean's hand moving, pace increasing as his teeth peeked out from behind his lips, biting back moans. It didn't take long before Dean was coming, Cas' name falling from his mouth as come spilt all over Castiel's chest, dripping down to his stomach. Dean panted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Castiel's. "Cas, you don't know how fucking hot that was," Dean breathed out, giving Castiel a messy kiss, a kiss that Castiel savored since Dean had barely touched him yet.

After Dean pulled away he sat on his heels, looking Cas up and down. Then he took a finger, swiping it through the come and holding it up to Castiel's lips. Cas eagerly took Dean's finger into his mouth, swallowing the salty come. Dean brought another finger up and the same cycle repeated, his dick giving a valiant twitch at the sight of Cas and his eagerness and the feeling of Cas' tongue swirling around his fingers and greedily sucking. 

Finally, once Cas was all cleaned up Dean smiled at him, giving a soft stroke of his thumb to Castiel's cheek and Cas leaned into the touch. Dean's hands fell down to Castiel's knees, slowly and lightly sliding down his thighs, towards his cock, but completely missing it as his hands moved outwards towards Cas' hips then up his sides, using the same teasing, barely there touches that drove Cas wild.

Cas could feel his heart race as Dean nearly pressed his body down unto Cas' but didn't and instead continued the slow, gliding touches and soft lips pressing kisses into Castiel's skin. Cas could feel the heat of Dean, he could hear his quickened breathing and his skin brushing Cas' in a way that made Castiel's heart jump. 

Once again Dean pulled away and Cas let out a small whine at the loss. Dean smiled at him as he reached to the bedside table. "I know baby, I know. Don't worry, I'm just getting something," Dean soothed, coming back with the cock ring. 

Cas let out a huff of air at the sight of it. Cock rings were the most pleasurable torture there was and Castiel hated them. But he also loved them tremendously. "Oh don't pout baby, you know how good it feels when you take it off," Dean said quietly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Castiel's neck as Castiel leaned into it with a soft smile. "What's your color?" Dean asked settling between Cas' legs.

"Green," he replied and Dean slipped the cock ring on so it sat at the base of Cas' cock. Dean grinned at Cas, his hand grasping Castiel's cock and giving it one slow stroke, evoking a gasp from Cas.

Dean gave Cas a mischievous grin, one that made Castiel's stomach flip. Then Dean was leaning in, his hand cupping the side of Castiel's face as he kissed him softly. Cas furrowed his eyebrows wondering why Dean was being so gentle with him when Dean knew that Cas liked it rough. But then Castiel took back what he had thought because Dean was deepening the kiss and his hand was gripping Castiel's hair tight and Cas was desperately tugging at the handcuffs trying to get closer. Surprisingly enough, Dean let him have it as he moved forwards, his body brushing Castiel's but not quite enough so they were pressed together. Dean was breathing heavy, moving the kisses down Castiel's neck and chest, biting hard enough to leave bruises, his fingers still moving, tightening in Cas' hair. 

Dean flicked his tongue over Castiel's nipple, pleased with the gasp Cas let out. He took it in his mouth, sucking hard enough so that Cas let out a little yelp, followed by a shaky moan once Dean bit down lightly then hard enough that Cas was teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure. 

Dean continued on to the next one, biting and sucking with his hands trailing down, moving from Cas' hair to his waist. 

Castiel's stomach flipped at what he knew was about to come when Dean shifted away from Castiel's nipples, slowly moving down. Dean was nearly laying on the bed, his mouth traveling down to Cas' abdomen, inches away from Castiel's cock. Dean looked up at Cas with that grin that had Castiel's heart leaping because he knew that look and he knew what it meant. 

Dean's tongue darted out to lick the gathering precome that sat at the head of his cock and Cas let out a breathy, 'Dean.' Dean slowly took the head of Castiel's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue in circles, watching Cas, who sat above him, breathing hard. Dean kept going, teasing the head of Castiel's cock until he could tell that Castiel could barely take it anymore. 

Dean slipped his mouth further down his cock, not enough to go down his throat but enough to make Cas swear under his breath, moaning and attempting to buck his his hips upwards. He bobbed his head and took one hand to place over Castiel's abdomen to effectively keep him still and the other to stroke what didn't fit in his mouth; yet. 

At this point Castiel was coming undone. The feeling of Dean's mouth, of warmth and wetness wrapped around him was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted more, more of Dean, more intensity, just more. "Dean, Dean," he panted. "Please, more," he pleaded, and Dean pulled off with a smirk. 

"More of what baby?" he asked and Cas just groaned. 

"Everything, please, need you, please," he begged in the most fucked out tone, one that had Dean's dick starting to perk up, even though he was still in his refractory period from when he had come over Cas. 

"Baby you are so needy," Dean cooed, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair. "You have to patient for me, okay? You gotta be a good boy," Dean concluded and Cas was sure that if that damn cock ring wasn't on he would be coming right there and then. 

Dean gave him a quick kiss and a smile before slipping back onto Cas' dick, this time taking the whole thing so that Castiel was completely sheathed in Dean's mouth. 

Castiel felt the pleasure growing red hot in his abdomen, his dick throbbing for release of his orgasm that was right there, the orgasm that he would be riding out, spilling his come down Dean's throat; if he wasn't wearing the fucking cock ring. Dean's skilled mouth continued to torture him as Castiel spouted off curse words and Dean's name and pleas of God knows what, he was so entrapped in the world of Dean's mouth, his hollowed cheeks, his tongue, that everything else fell away. 

Dean finally pulled off to Castiel's relief yet also disfavor. Dean chuckled a bit, looking up at Cas. "You've got quite the mouth on you babe," Dean told him and Cas blushed a little, adding to the already pink tint on his cheeks. "Dont worry, it's nice to hear you moan for me," Dean uttered softly, rising up to nip Castiel's ear. 

Castiel shivered at the feeling of Dean's breath on his skin, his teeth scraping first his earlobe then traveling down to his neck, placing a single kiss to one of his pulse points. 

Once again he was gone, Cas sighing at the loss before Dean came back with a bottle of lube. Cas immediately shifted his body, making sure that Dean would have access to where he wanted to go. Dean caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Look at you, spreading those legs nice and wide, showing off that beautiful cock and that gorgeous ass. I bet you like being all tied up like this with your legs open and inviting. That true baby?" Dean said, voice deep and gravelly. 

"Yes Sir, it is," Cas replied shyly. Dean moved forward with a soft smile, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Don't be shy about it baby, you don't know how beautiful you look. You make me so hard like this," Dean whispered and Castiel relaxed as he let Dean press one finger into him. 

Cas reveled in the feeling of it, even though it wasn't much he had wanted just about any part of Dean inside of him for the whole friggin day. And Dean had been such a tease earlier that Castiel was just glad to have _something_. 

Dean moved his finger in and out, beginning to work Cas open as he let his hand run up Castiel's back and placed teasing nips and kisses all along his chest and neck, occasionally flicking his tongue over Castiel's nipples and gaining a surprised groan from him. He slipped in a second finger, teething at Cas' jaw when he remembered their last scene and what Cas had asked Dean to say. He smiled against Castiel's skin, opening his mouth to speak. "Have you been good lately?"

Castiel's stomach flipped at the question as he thought, _oh fuck not this_ , because if Dean started to talk like this he would only get closer to orgasming. Or, not orgasming technically. "Yes Sir, I have," Castiel responded quietly. Dean's hand came up to cup the back of Castiel's neck, his lips brushing his jaw.

"Haven't been naughty, have you?" Dean whispered as he hit Castiel's prostate.

Castiel nearly hit the roof when Dean brushed over his prostate. He was already on the aching edge of orgasm yet he couldn't get there and the sensation that shot sparks down his spine was enough to make him yelp in pleasure. "I- I- n- no ohhh God, no, no, I haven't," he choked out as Dean started a rhythm of passing over that little bundle of nerves that had Cas falling apart.

"You've been a good boy? Just for me?" Dean whispered against his jaw as he slid in another finger.

"Yes, yes I, fuck, I have, just for you," Cas breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut, focused on the feeling of Dean's fingers moving in and out of him. But then it stopped. Cas opened one eye, finding Dean grinning back at him.

"You wanna be a good boy for me, then fuck yourself on my fingers," Dean demanded and Castiel held back an annoyed groan. It was an awkward angle but Castiel shifted and gave an experimental roll of his hips.

He continued rocking his hips forward, wriggling around so that Dean was hitting his sweet spot. "Just like that baby, you don't know how gorgeous you look this way, fucking yourself on my fingers," Dean praised, his hand smoothing over Castiel's thigh. At this point, Dean was hard, the sight of Cas enough to make his dick harden once again.

Cas could feel himself heat up with desire, his muscles tensing and his abdomen pooling with arousal until it was too much. "Sir, please Sir," he breathed out and Dean tilted his head.

"What is it baby?" he asked in a soothing voice. Castiel gave a particularly hard thrust down unto Dean's fingers and let out a soft moan.

"Please Sir, I need you, need you inside me, need your cock," he whimpered and a pleased look passed over Dean's face.

"Think you deserve it? You think you've been good enough to get fucked hard and rough?" Dean asked, using his fingers to hold Castiel's chin, looking him in the eye.

"Yes," Castiel whispered, his hips momentarily stilling. 

The two held eye contact for a moment, Dean's eyes roaming over Castiel's face as if he were judging, deciding if he did, in fact, deserve it. He moved forwards, pulling his fingers out, resting his lips on Castiel's. "Well, I think you've been a good enough boy to take my cock, don't you?" he muttered.

"Yes Sir," Castiel replied quietly back. Dean gave him a small smile before pulling away and reaching for a condom.

Dean ripped open the condom packet and Castiel watched before he remembered the cock ring, glancing down at it then over to Dean. "Sir?"

"Hm?" Dean said, scooting closer to Cas, already ready to enter him.

"Are you going to take off the cock ring?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry Cas, I almost forgot," Dean said, slipping the cock ring off and putting it aside. He grinned softly, looking at Castiel. "You're gonna come on my cock for me baby, does that sound good?" Dean asked, smoothing a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel nodded furiously. "Color?"

"Green," Castiel replied quickly, wanting Dean inside him as fast as possible. Dean sensed it and gave him a smirk and a kiss.

Dean moved in between Cas' legs, positioning himself just right. He took Castiel's sides in his hands, pushing in slowly as he always did, no matter how rough Cas wanted it. But then after Cas had taken a sigh of relief, Dean was looking up, grinning hard before slamming into him hard enough to make him gasp. Dean felt his heart race with each and every thrust, his hands gripping hard at Castiel's sides, hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises. He sucked bruises into Castiel's neck, biting, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin there before pulling back to admire his work. Dean thought of how Cas would have to cover up the marks tomorrow before he went to work, how he would have those bruises, bruises made by him for weeks. The thought made Dean thrust only harder, grunts and groans filling the bedroom, mixing with Cas' moans and curses, creating a beautiful melody.

Castiel surely thought he would fall apart once Dean started pounding into him. He had been waiting so long for this it was as if he was starving for it. Hell, he pretty much was. He could feel his back arching as Dean brushed his prostate with every harsh roll of his hips. "God, yes, right there, fuck, please Sir, don't stop!" Castiel nearly screamed, his hands twisting and his legs tugging at the restraints. He could feel Dean biting and sucking at his neck, he could feel his breath hot against his skin, his fingers pressing hard into his sides and everything, every bit of it was driving him crazy. He could feel pleasure rushing through him, sparks flying through him every time his cock brushed Dean's stomach, spreading precome between the two.

"That's right, moan for me baby, beg," Dean growled with a particularly hard thrust of his hips, feeling the rush of lust run through him as the air grew flush with the heat of their bodies colliding.

"Harder, please Sir!" Castiel begged and Dean just gave a dirty chuckle into Castiel's neck, thrusting harder, hard as he possibly could.

"Can't get enough can you baby? Not even with my cock inside of you, pounding into you, it's not enough," Dean growled next to Castiel's ear.

"N- no Sir, oh God Sir," Castiel moaned in response, feeling his climax approaching.

"You like it like this, like it rough and hard. Tell me baby, tell me," Dean said, his pace quickening, his hips grinding down in small circles.

"Fuck, yes Sir, yes, I love it, love it when you pound into me, when you mark me, fuck, I love it when I'm yours," Castiel remarked in a breathy tone. He could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, but he wasn't quite there yet. 

Dean could also feel himself approaching his orgasm, the sight of Castiel underneath him, the feeling of Castiel's body against his own, and the pure desire that fueled it was enough to have pleasure running through him. "God yes, God yes, Cas, fuck, baby, you don't know how you make me feel when you say those things," Dean groaned, pulling Cas as close as he possibly could. 

Dean could feel his climax coming, no longer in the distance but right near him, his veins filling with such a thrumming energy he could feel his muscles seizing. "Cas, fuck, I'm gonna come," he uttered through gritted teeth.

And then there was one certain thrust, one that Cas had been waiting for, one that had Castiel's orgasm, the orgasm that he had been on the edge of for God knows how long was there, washing over him, swallowing him up, his vision blurring as he shouted Dean's name, gripping the bed frame with white knuckles, come spilling between him and Dean.

Dean felt his climax overtake him, his hips stuttering as he felt Castiel's come splashing over his stomach, his body filled with ecstasy as he collapsed on top of Cas, the two breathing heavy in the fading air of lust and sweat.

Dean pulled out, immediately grabbing the key to the restraints after throwing the condom away. He hurriedly took Cas out of the handcuffs and leg restraints, peppering soft, sweet kisses over him once he had thrown them aside. "How are you doing, huh?" Dean asked Cas, pulling him into his arms. Castiel smiled, giving him a slow, deep kiss.

"I'm good Dean, don't worry. I'm a little sore thanks to you," he said with a grin, nudging Dean softly. "But you did good. And thank God you used those leg restraints, fuck, you don't know how good that felt. That was good, really, thank you Dean," Castiel told him with a soft smile.

"You mean that?" Dean asked shyly. Castiel nodded.

"Every word." Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back before Cas tugged on his hand. "You better get me in the bathtub again," he warned Dean, who simply chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will, I know how much you like your baths," Dean muttered, brushing his nose against Cas'. "And Cas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," Dean whispered with a soft smile, bringing his hand to the side of Castiel's face.

"I love you too Dean," Castiel replied with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what the hell to put in the end notes sooo I'm just going to let those of you who are subscribed to me and constantly read my fics know that I'm moving in the next few days so if (if because I'm lazy and may sit around on AO3) I don't post don't panic (who on Earth would panic though, let's be realistic) *terminator voice* I'll be back. OK, these notes are turning into a nightmare so anyways, tell me what you guys thought of it, feedback is wonderful and thank you for reading!


End file.
